This World as we Know It
by TopazGirl96
Summary: Myrtle is an aspiring Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town. But instead of competing in the Indigo League, she decides to compete in the newly formed Sundew League. What secrets does this mysterious League hold? Will Myrtle rise up and defeat her many adversaries?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am new to the Pokémon fandom! I have previously written fanfiction for Twilight, but since I started watching Pokémon, I became obsessed. Right now, I have just started watching season 3, the Johto Journeys. So excuse my limited knowledge of Pokémon. I have also just started playing Pokémon yellow. Please review and tell me what you think!**

"How am I supposed to fit all my possessions in this one bag?" I ask in exasperation.

York, my older brother, shakes his head slowly with a slight smile.

"That, Myrtle," he says, "Is one of the world's greatest mysteries."

His mock-serious tone makes me bust out laughing. The anxiety building in my chest lessens just a bit.

We are sitting in my room, packing my backpack so I am fully prepared to begin my Pokémon journey tomorrow. York started his journey one year ago, and we both aspire to become Pokémon masters.

"Let's begin again," York says, and dumps out the bag's contents. "The key is to pack the essentials first."

So we put my sleeping bag, Poké balls, money, and clothes in the bag. Then York packs a little extra food and water and my hairbrush. "There," he says, "That's all that will fit."

I thank York and he gives me a hug. "Are you sure that you don't want to travel with me?" he asks. I shake my head no. "Alright then. Promise me you'll be careful out there."

"I will," I promise.

York had spent the last year capturing and training his Pokémon. He will spend the next few months going from gym to gym so he can get eight badges. Then he will compete in the Indigo League Championships. But I want to travel a different path. I want to compete in the newly formed Sundew League. I hadn't told anybody, but last month I'd had a dream about winning the Sundew League Championships. The next morning I told my mom and York that I would forgo competing in the closer Indigo League for the Sundew League, which was farther away from Pallet Town. I hadn't told them about my dream, fearing they would dismiss it as foolishness. But I had my heart set and they eventually agreed.

After York leaves my room, I am left alone with my thoughts. I focus on which Pokémon I should choose tomorrow. Professor Oak offers three choices: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. I have no idea which is the best choice.

There is a quiet knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

It is my mother. "Hey, sweetie," she says. "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

I smile at her. "I am, Mom. I really am."

That night, I sleep fitfully. I dream of walking through the woods, surrounded by my Pokémon. I am laughing and happy. We stop at a lake to rest. But then, a massive Gyarados jumps out of the water and snatches my Pokémon. Then he dives back underwater. I scream, and jump in the lake after them, but the water turns black and pulls me to the bottom of its murky depths.

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look at my clock; it is six in the morning. I groan. Knowing there is no way I will fall asleep again, I get up for the day. I dress in comfortable jeans, a T-shirt, and a light jacket. I go downstairs to eat some breakfast and am surprised to see that my mother is already up. "Good morning," she says. "Couldn't sleep well?"

"No," I reply. "Too anxious."

"It's a big day," she replies. "Here, eat some toast."

After breakfast, I go upstairs to get my backpack and to say goodbye to my room. "Ready to go?" my mom asks me. And suddenly I find that the anxiety I had been feeling last night is gone. "Yes," I say. "I'm ready."

My mom smiles at my excitement. "I'll meet you there in half an hour. Choose well!"

"I will!" I say, and dash through the front door. The long dusty path to Professor Oak's lab seems extra long today. But I eventually reach the massive estate. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell and bounce excitedly on the balls of my feet impatiently as I wait for him to answer. He finally opens the door. "Ah, Myrtle," he says. "Are you ready to begin your Pokémon journey?"

"I sure am, Professor!" I say.

"Great. Well, let's not dilly-dally. Follow me."

I follow Professor Oak through a couple hallways and into a large, circular room. In the middle sits a metal table with three Poké balls on it.

"You're the first new trainer to show up today, so you get the first pick," Professor Oak tells me.

I look at the three Poké balls. This is it, the time to decide. I stare at them, willing myself to decide. Professor Oak senses my dilemma. He has been giving out starter Pokémon to new trainers for many years.

"Undecided?" he asks kindly. I nod my head yes. "Let me give you a run down on each," he offers. "Thank you," I say. "That would be much appreciated."

Even though I already know everything there is to know about these three Pokémon, I listen politely to the professor and thank him when he's done. Needless to say, I'm still undecided.

"Listen, Myrtle," Professor Oak says kindly, "Each of these Pokémon is great in its own way. There is no wrong choice. Each of these has great potential. Here, try this. Try picking the Pokémon with the personality closest to yours. That way, you will be more likely to be lifelong friends."

"Great idea," I say. I think about each of the three Pokémon. Last year, when York started his journey, he chose a Squirtle. He let it out of its Poké ball before he left on his journey, and I loved it. I thought it was so sweet and happy. However, I got the sense that it would do whatever York would tell it to do. While this is a good trait for a Pokémon to have, I want a Pokémon that has some common sense. If I lead us into disaster, I want it to hopefully be able to lead us out of it. I want to have trust in my Pokémon that it will pick up on any bad decisions I make and let me know if I do.

My cousin Kuri visited us one time when I was eight years old. He had just started his Pokémon journey. He let his new Bulbasaur roam around the house during his visit. While I enjoyed playing with it, I got the impression that it was just a little too fierce for my taste. While I have no doubt that I will capture some very fierce Pokémon during my journey, I want my first Pokémon to be my best friend.

That leaves me with Charmander. I think of the time that a baby Charmander wandered into Pallet Town in the January of last year. The poor little guy was cold and miserable. But he proved to be very smart. He foraged in trash cans for food, and used his flamethrower to make small fires for himself to keep warm. He was strong and healthy by April. Finally a trainer came around and captured it. I think about the advantages of having a Charmander. Clever, kind, and loyal, a Charmander would be a great friend. He would also be useful in starting fires in the forest to keep me warm. And he would eventually evolve into the mighty, powerful Charizard.

I had made my decision.

"Professor Oak," I say with confidence in my voice, "I choose Charmander!"

Professor Oak nods his head in approval. "Charmander it is, then." He turns to the metal table and selects the Poké ball in the middle and hands it to me. "Myrtle, here is your first Pokémon."

I look at the old professor with pride in his eyes. "Thank you," I say. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Myrtle. Always remember that if you need advice, feel free to call me."

"I'll be sure to."

"Good," he says. "Why don't you let out your Charmander now? It will be essential that you build a good, loving relationship with him."

"Okay," I say. I stroke the smooth surface of the Poké ball. "I choose you! Charmander!" I say, and throw the Poké ball. There is a burst of light, and a shape emerges. The light goes out, and I get my first look at my new Charmander. He is so cute, with his orange coat, bright blue eyes, and sweeping tail with a flame at the end. "Charmander!" he says in his soft voice and runs right at me. I am scared for a moment before I remember that I am his master. He jumps right into my arms and wraps his little arms around my neck. I laugh and hug him back. "Hi, Charmander!" I say. "I'm Myrtle. It's nice to meet you. We'll be great friends!"

"Charmander!" he replies.

Professor Oak laughs. "He seems to like you," he says.

"Char! Char!" my Charmander says. He licks my face with his hot little tongue. I laugh.

"You must build a strong relationship with each and every Pokémon that you catch," Professor Oak says. "You won't be a Pokémon master if you don't treat your Pokémon well. Don't push them too hard, and don't yell at them. Thank them and tell them what a great job they did after each match, even if they'd lost. Always be encouraging, and always cater to their needs."

"I will, Professor Oak," I say. "I promise."

"Good. Now let me give you one more thing." He goes to an old wooden desk, opens the top drawer, and retrieves a red device from it. "This is called a Pokédex. Use it when you encounter a Pokémon that you've never seen before and it will tell you all about it."

"Thanks," I say, and take the Pokédex from him. Then, the doorbell rings.

"Excuse me," Professor Oak says, and disappears into a hallway. He comes back a minute later with Bailey, an irritable, rude girl my age. She completely ignores me when she walks into the room. Her unnaturally blonde hair shines in the fluorescent lights.

"So, Bailey," Professor Oak says, "Do you know which Pokémon you want? Myrtle here has already chosen a—"

"I want a Charmander!" Bailey declares, cutting Professor Oak off.

"I'm sorry, Bailey, but Myrtle has already chosen Charmander."

Bailey turns, slowly, her furious eyes meeting mine. She looks down at my Charmander, which is still sitting in my lap and narrows her eyes. She stalks over to us. I feel Charmander tense, sensing danger. Bailey points to the Poké ball in my hand. "Give me that Poké ball. Now" she demands.

I shake my head no. "Not a chance."

"Listen to me! My whole life I've been dreaming of this day. I've been planning to choose Charmander since I was five years old! Give me that Poké ball! Now!"

I stand up, and back away from her. "You can always catch a wild Charmander during your journey," I say, trying to calm her down.

"No! I want a Charmander—now!"

And Bailey charges at me, pulling her fist back, preparing to hit me.

Suddenly, I see a blast of red fire hit Bailey in the face. She screeches and stumbles back. I look down at my Charmander and know I had made the right choice. "Thank you, Charmander," I say. "Charmander! Char!" he replies.

"Alright now, everybody settle down now." Professor Oak says. "Bailey, Myrtle is Charmander's master. You can choose between Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

Bailey scowls. "Gimme Bulbasaur," she quips.

Professor Oak gives her the Pokéball on the left, and then gives her a Pokédex.

"Why don't you let your new Bulbasaur out now?" he asks her.

Bailey throws her Poké ball. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

There is a flash of light, and then a Bulbasaur appears. He looks around the room curiously, and then sees my Charmander. "Bulbasaur!" he says, and goes over to greet Charmander, but Bailey stops him. "No, Bulbasaur!" she says. "That Charmander, and his master are our enemies."

Professor Oak shakes his head and disapproval. "Bailey, you really shouldn't—"

He is cut off by the doorbell. He sighs and goes to answer the door, leaving Bailey and I alone.

"Why don't we have our Pokémon battle?" she suggests.

"No. I just got my Charmander. I'm not making him fight yet."

"Chicken," she sneers. I just shrug.

Professor Oak returns with Jade, a friendly, shy boy my age.

"Jade, there is only one Pokémon left, which is Squirtle." Professor Oak says.

"Good. That's the one I wanted anyway," Jade says with a small smile.

Professor Oak gives him his Poké ball and Pokédex, and then Jade lets his Squirtle out.

"Squirtle, squirt!" Squirtle says, and Jade gives him a big hug.

"Now that you all have your Pokémon, you can begin your journey," Professor Oak says. "But before I go, can each of you tell me where you're going?"

"I'm going to the Sundew League!" I say.

"I think I'll go to the Indigo League," Jade says.

"I'll go wherever I want to go!" Bailey declares.

"You know, Bailey, it's always best to have a plan," Professor Oak says, but Bailey crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Never mind, then. Oh, and before I forget, I should tell you that you can only carry six Pokémon with you at all times. Once you catch your seventh, it will be sent to me, and I will take care of it. If you want to use it, find a transfer station, and you can trade one of your Pokémon for it. Now get out there; adventures await!"

Jade and I thank Professor Oak again and recall our Pokémon. Bailey recalls her Bulbasaur and walks out without saying a word. Outside, I see my mom and York waiting. I go up to them, Poké ball in hand.

"Which Pokémon did you choose, Myrtle?" York asks right away.

"A Charmander!" I reply. "Want to see him?"

"Of course I do!"

So I let Charmander out of his ball and let him meet York and my mom. After they get acquainted, I recall Charmander and attach the Poké ball to my belt.

"Well, this is it, sweetie," my mom says. She's smiling but she has tears in her eyes. "Good luck out there. Call often. I hope to see you soon!"

I hug her, and then York and I leave Pallet Town along the dusty path. About a mile down we come upon a fork in the road. There's a sign in the middle, with two arrows. The path to the Indigo League is on the right, and the path to the Sundew League is on the left.

"Good luck, Myrtle," York says, and he gives me a hug.

"Thanks, York," I say, hugging him back.

And then we break apart, smile, and go our separate ways.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can! **


	2. First Catch

**Well, I'm back! I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I do not claim any rights to Pokémon. Enjoy!**

I've never been afraid of the dark, but I can't help but feel a little scared as I travel through the dark and mysterious forest alone. At one point I feel so terrified that I let my Charmander out of his Poké ball and let him ride on my shoulder. It is cold in the forest and the flame on his tail warms my back. Once again I am grateful that I had chosen him.

I walk for a while in subdued peace, with Charmander keeping me company. I know that if anything tries to hurt me, he will just blast a burst of fire in its face. _And maybe, _I think, _I will find some new Pokémon to catch in this forest!_ With a new spring in my step, I continue on.

But I can't help being a little afraid when I hear a branch snapping behind me. I turn around, but don't see anything. After ten minutes, I think I hear footsteps behind me, but when I turn around again, I still don't see anything.

A couple hours later, I'm sitting down on a tree trunk for a brief rest, when I hear the footsteps again. "Get ready, Charmander," I say, and he positions himself in front of me, tensed and ready to battle.

But emerging from the shadow is no dangerous Pokémon nor scary stranger. It's just Bailey. She walks right up to me, twirling her Poké ball on her finger, trying to look intimidating.

"How 'bout that battle now?" she asks.

"Have you been following me?" I respond.

"Maybe. Now answer my question."

"Look, I haven't trained my Charmander yet, and—"

"Charmander! Char!" my Charmander cuts me off. He stands in front of me with a fierce expression on his face, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Your Charmander seems willing to battle," Bailey sneers.

"Are you sure, Charmander?" I ask him.

He nods. "Alright then, Bailey, I accept your challenge!"

"Great!" she replies. "Go, Bulbasaur!" she yells as she throws her Poké ball. Her Bulbasaur emerges.

"I'll make the first move," Bailey declares.

"Okay then. Get ready, Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Bailey shouts, and her Bulbasaur promptly obeys.

"Charmander, flamethrower!" I command. Bulbasaur's razor leaves get burned to a crisp.

"Vine whip, Bulbasaur!" Bailey orders.

"Look out, Charmander!" I shout, but the vine whips are too fast. They wrap themselves around Charmander's body and throw him into a tree.

I have no time to react. Bailey promptly orders another vine whip, sensing her advantage. I can't help but think that someday she will be a skillful battler.

Bulbasaur's vine whips wrap themselves around Charmander again and toss him into the tree. He lands on a branch, and springs up, appearing unhurt.

"Hang in there, Charmander!" I encourage.

"Use your vine whip to swing onto that branch!" Bailey orders.

"Get ready, Charmander!" I shout. Bulbasaur wraps his vine whips around Charmander's branch and hoists himself up.

"Now! Flamethrower!" I command. Charmander sucks in a huge breath and then exhales a burst of fire that engulfs Bulbasaur. After the flames clear, I feel my heart sink. Bulbasaur is fazed, but not much. He sure is tough.

But so is my Charmander.

"Vine whip, Bulbasaur!" I hear Bailey order. I watch in horror as Bulbasaur's vine whips wrap themselves around Charmander once more, squeezing tightly. I can see that he's struggling to breathe.

"Flamethrower, Charmander! Burn those whips!" I shout.

Charmander obeys, and Bulbasaur pulls his burnt vine whips back. Sensing my advantage, I yell, "Charmander! Use flamethrower and walk forward! Force Bulbasaur to fall off the branch!"

Charmander sends a burst of fire in Bulbasaur's direction. Bulbasaur has no choice but to walk backward to avoid it. Charmander starts walking forward, forcing Bulbasaur even farther back until he loses his footing and falls to the ground.

"Nice work!" I praise.

Bulbasaur struggles to his feet with difficulty, glaring up at Charmander, who is still perched on the branch with a smug expression on his face.

"Now, Charmander! Finish it off with a tackle attack!" I order.

Charmander immediately leaps off the branch, soaring headfirst towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is too weak to move out of the way, and Charmander's skull bashes against Bulbasaur's back, sending him flying backwards. Charmander does a little flip and lands on his feet. Bulbasaur, however, is knocked out.

"Bulbasaur! No!" Bailey cries, scooping up her Pokémon into her arms.

"Well, Bailey, looks like I won!" I say proudly. "Nice work, Charmander!" I praise. "You're the best."

Charmander leaps into my arms and licks my face, making me giggle.

"Enjoy your victory now," Bailey sneers. I'm going to register for the Sundew League, and I'm going to win the championships. This I swear. I will beat you, Myrtle! I will crush your hopes and dreams!" And with that, she storms off into the forest.

-…-…-…-…-

Charmander and I make it out of the forest by sunset. There's a little town nearby, and I find the Pokémon center.

"This is it, Charmander," I say. Charmander, who is still perched on my shoulder, looks at me and smiles.

"Let's get you all healed up, and then we'll register for the Sundew League, and then we'll get something to eat! How's that sound?"

"Char! Charmander!" he replies happily.

We enter the Pokémon center, and I greet Nurse Joy.

"My name's Myrtle," I introduce myself. "I'm a brand-new Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town."

"Nice to meet you, Myrtle," Nurse Joy replies. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you heal my Charmander? He was in a battle today."

"Sure thing. Can you return your Charmander so we can restore its energy?"

"Sure." I pull out Charmander's Poké ball and hold it out to him. "Charmander, return!" I say. The thin red light illuminates Charmander and he is sucked into his Poké ball.

"Here you go," I say, handing to Poké ball to Nurse Joy.

"This will only be a moment," she replies, disappearing into a back room.

She reappears just ten minutes later, and hands me the Poké ball. "He's all better," she says. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"Yes, please," I say. "I'd like to register for the Sundew League."

"Certainly. May I see your Pokédex?"

Five minutes later I am officially registered for the Sundew League. Then Charmander and I eat dinner and go to sleep in one of the Pokémon Center's bunk beds. I get a good night's sleep, feeling content that I am finally on my long-awaited Pokémon journey.

I get an early start in the morning. Charmander and I eat a quick breakfast and then head out in yet another forest. I get a feeling that I'll be traveling through a lot of forests on my way to the Sundew League.

Around 10 o'clock in the morning, I spot a wild Chikorita in a clump of bushes, scavenging for food. I tiptoe up to it quietly so it doesn't hear me and then pull Charmander's Poké ball off of my belt. I hold it in my hand for a second before I throw it and yell, "Go! Charmander!"

Charmander pops out of his Poké ball and takes a rigid stance, ready for action. Startled, Chikorita turns and glares at us.

"Let's catch us a new friend, Charmander," I whisper to him. "This is a grass type, just like Bulbasaur. This should be easy!"

Then, in a louder voice, I say, "Flamethrower, now!"

It's a direct hit. Chikorita bends over at the strong blast and then somehow finds the strength to move away from it. She then throws two razor leaves at Charmander. I order another flamethrower, and Charmander manages to burn one of the leaves, but the second hits him in the stomach, knocking him over.

Chikorita comes in for a tackle attack to finish it off. A sudden burst of inspiration hits me and I yell, "Tail whip, Charmander!"

We hadn't practiced this move yet, but Charmander executes it perfectly and Chikorita is knocked into a tree.

"Alright Charmander, finish it off with a flamethrower!" I order.

Charmander obeys, and when his flamethrower dies, Chikorita is barely conscious. "Poké ball! Go!" I yell as I throw an empty Poké ball at Chikorita. It bounces off and then absorbs her in a red light. The ball wiggles for a full ten seconds. I wait, clenching my fists at my sides. Finally, I hear a soft ding.

"Yeah!" I yell, and Charmander jumps into the air in victory. I run over and pick up the Poké ball and then hold it out proudly. "I just caught a Chikorita!"

After my burst of excitement I'm suddenly overcome with worry over my Chikorita's condition. "Come on out, Chikorita!" I say, holding out her Poké ball. Chikorita bursts out, looking tired and slightly singed but not too hurt. I crouch down to her level. "You all right there, Chikorita?" I ask. Chikorita nods her head, saying "Chika!"

I can't help but notice that Chikorita looks a little sad. Maybe it's because she just lost her freedom. "Don't worry, Chikorita," I reassure her, "we're going to be a great team, and we're going to have lots of fun together!"

Chikorita nods again, looking cheered up. I return Charmander to his Poké ball and let Chikorita ride on my shoulder as I continue in the forest. After a while, Chikorita looks relaxed and I let her rest in her Poké ball. I finger the two Poké balls at my belt and smile in satisfaction. Catching Chikorita was my first step in becoming a Pokémon master, and I'm eager to catch more soon.

-…-…-…-…-

The sun begins to set, and I sit down on a tree stump for a brief rest. I've been walking all day, and I don't think that I'll make it out of the forest tonight. It looks like Charmander, Chikorita, and I will have to spend the night in the forest, but I don't mind much.

Suddenly, in the distance I hear a shout. It sounds like the voice of a little boy. Curious, I get up off the tree stump and follow the direction of his voice. After a quarter of a mile, I come upon the voice's source. At the foot of a tree stands a young boy, no more than seven. He doesn't notice me coming up to him. He's looking at something in the tree, saying, "Come on, you need to get down now! Mom will be worried!"

"Need some help, there?" I ask, stepping up to him. He jumps in surprise but then relaxes.

"Yeah. That'd be great," he says.

"What's the problem?"

He points up to something in the tree. At first I can't see, because it's getting darker, but then I make out the shape of some kind of Pokémon.

"My Meowth's stuck up in that tree," he says. "I was taking him for some exercise, but then he spotted a Pidgey and tried to chase it, and then he climbed up that tree after it, and now he's stuck."

"Let me see what I can do," I say. I take my two Poké balls off my belt and throw them. "Charmander, Chikorita, I choose you!"

My two Pokémon come bursting out of their Poké balls and stand in front of me, ready for action.

"Chikorita, see that branch where the Meowth is stuck?" I ask her, pointing to it.

"Chika!" Chikorita says and nods.

"Cut the branch off the tree with a razor leaf. Charmander, get ready to catch that Meowth!" I order.

Chikorita obeys and send two razor leaves flying at the branch where the Meowth is stuck. The branch is severed off the tree and comes crashing to the ground. The terrified Meowth jumps from the branch and is caught by Charmander.

"Nice work, you two!" I praise, and my two Pokémon return to my side, proud of their performance.

"Meowth! I'm so glad you're okay!" the little boy cries, scooping up the Meowth. "Thank you so much, ma'am!"

"It's no problem," I reply. "And please, call me Myrtle."

"I'm Zack," he says, shaking my hand. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"I sure am! I left on my Pokémon journey just yesterday!"

"Awesome! When I turn ten, I want to go on a Pokémon journey too, just like my sister!"

"Is that your Meowth?" I ask.

"No, it's my sister's. She's home for a visit, and she knows how much I love Pokémon, so she let me take care of her Meowth for the day. If you hadn't come along and helped me, she would have killed me! How can I repay you?"

"No need to repay me," I say. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Say, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Zack asks, looking up at me with twinkling eyes.

"No, I was just going to camp out in the forest tonight," I reply.

"Why don't you come to my house, and you can sleep in the guest room!"

"Thank you so much, Zack. I'd love that!"

And so he leads me to his house, a cozy, quaint cabin surrounded by wildflowers.

"Mom, I'm home!" Zack calls as he opens the front door.

"It's about time!" calls a sweet-looking woman from the kitchen. "Where've you been, Zacky?"

"Meowth got stuck in a tree," Zack says, "But Myrtle here's a Pokémon trainer, and she helped me get him down, so I told her that she could stay with us tonight!"

"If that's okay," I add.

"Of course that's okay! Thanks for helping my Zacky!"

"Mom…" Zack groans, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Just then, a girl who looks a few years older than me enters the kitchen. "Zack! How's my Meowth?"

The Meowth leaps from Zack's arms into the girl's.

"He's doing great! Thanks for letting me take care of him today!"

"No problem," the girl, who I assume to be Zack's sister, says with a nod. "Who's this?" she asks, gesturing at me.

"This is Myrtle. She helped me out in the woods and I offered her a place to stay tonight. She's a Pokémon trainer, just like you!"

"Nice to meet you, Myrtle," the girl says. "My name's Shelley!"

"Nice to meet you too, Shelley!" I reply.

"Okay, you three! Time to eat!" Zack and Shelley's mom says. We seat ourselves at the kitchen table and eat a delicious dinner. After the meal, Shelley shows me to the guest room and bids me good night.

And so I lay in bed, staring at the moon through the window, and feeling thankful for this family's kindness, and eagerness to continue my Pokémon journey tomorrow.

**Well, that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up in about a week. **


End file.
